The Kiss of Luck
by k7
Summary: In the Hogwarts Express what would have happened if Harry and his friends got a compartment all alone for themselves. What would have happened if Lupin not been there? A simple act could change a lot in our young hero's life. AU: PoA
1. Prologue

**THE KISS OF LUCK**

_Disclaimer: I have nothing to claim as my own here. I am merely trying to enjoy myself using a brilliant Lady's hard work and if possible to amuse you as well._

_This story is inspired from 'Partially Kissed Hero'. If the author of the brilliant story is reading my pathetic attempt please don't flame me for using your idea._

_Prologue: My Life is a mystery_

Mr. Weasley looked more serious than Harry had ever seen him "Harry, swear to me that you won't go looking for Black."

Harry stared back and asked "What!" It was louder than he intended to. One would have expected Mr. Weasley to look offended. But his face still remained impassive and very serious.

A loud whistle indicated the train was about to move. The guards were slamming all the doors shut. "Promise me, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, still talking quickly, "that whatever happens —"

"Why would I go looking for someone I know wants to kill me?" said Harry as if it was the most obvious statement.

"Swear to me that whatever you might hear —"

"Arthur quickly!" cried Mrs. Weasley.

The train started to move. Harry ran to the compartment, leaned out of the window and waved to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Ron until they were blocked from the view.

Hermione looked at him enquiringly. How could one look like that was beyond Harry's comprehension? He silently told "Let's find a compartment."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off down the corridor, looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

Harry explained both about Mr. Weasley' s warning. When he finished Ron looked flabbergasted while Hermione stared at him with her hands over her mouth. She finally managed to open her mouth "Sirius Black escaped to come after you? You have to be really careful. Don't go looking for trouble."

Harry starred at her and replied with one of his favorite quotes "I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds _me_."

His friends took the news worse than he had expected. They were much more frightened about Sirius Black than he was.

"No one has escaped the prison ever before. And he was one of the top-security prisoner too" told Hermione with a sad smile. "Not even Dumbledore could guess how he got out?"

"But they'll catch him, won't they?" said Ron. "I mean, they've got all the Muggles looking out for him too…"

Harry couldn't take more than this. Much to his friends' confusion he laughed out loud. His best friends looked at him as if he were mad. "Come on guys. He's not going to kill me at Gryffindor dormitories, is he?"

"Harry stop talking like that" screamed Hermione. "We meant you should be more alert." Ron nodded his agreement. Much to their despair Harry continued to laugh.

They discussed various topics from quidditch in Ron's case to new Defense teacher in Hermione's case. Finally they settled on Hogsmeade visits. Ron was explaining them about Honey dukes a sweet shop and Dervish and Banges, a magical instrument shop.

Hermione was talking about some Goblin rebellion headquarters and a place called Shrieking Shack. Both noticed the lack of interest in Harry's face.

"Harry what's the matter? Is something wrong?" asked Ron with concern in his face.

"No it's just, huh; you'll have to tell me about Hogsmeade after you've found out." Replied Harry sadly.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"I can't go. Uncle Vernon didn't sign my permission form, and Fudge wouldn't either."

Both looked sad. Suddenly Ron told "We can ask Fred and George, they know every secret passage out of the castle —"

"Ron!" said Hermione sharply. "I don't think Harry should be sneaking out of the school with Black on the loose —"

"Whatever!" snapped Ron. Hermione was fumbling with the straps of Crookshanks' basket as he spoke.

"Don't let that thing out!" Ron said, but too late; Crookshanks leapt lightly from the basket, stretched, yawned, and sprang onto Ron's knees; the lump in Ron's pocket trembled and he shoved Crookshanks angrily away.

"Get out of it!"

"Ron, don't!" said Hermione angrily.

The scenery outside the window became wilder and darker while the clouds thickened overhead. People were chasing backwards and forwards past the door of their compartment. Crookshanks had now settled in an empty seat, his squashed face turned towards Ron, his yellow eyes on Ron's top pocket.

Mid-afternoon, just as it had started to rain, blurring the rolling hills outside the window, they heard footsteps outside in the corridor again, and their three least favorite people appeared at the door: Draco Malfoy, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, Well, Well look who it is," Malfoy started in his ever arrogant voice. He slid open the compartment door fully. "Potty, Weasel and know-it-all beaver."

Both his cronies chuckled at this.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron tried to reach for his wand. Harry sensing the trouble quickly fired back. "Was that supposed to be an insult Malfoy? I think you are running out of ideas. How pathetic? Maybe you should let your Head of the House tutor you. He is far better at insulting" stated coldly.

Malfoy and his cronies gave some threats and walked out of the compartment. Ron looked incredulous at Harry nevertheless thanked for backing him.

As the train moved north, it was raining heavily outside. The whole train was darkened until the lanterns suddenly flickered into life.

Ron leaned to the window and said barely above whisper "We are nearly there —"

The train strangely started slowing down.

"I'm starving. I want to get to the feast…" told Ron.

"We can't be there yet. It's too early" replied Hermione checking her watch.

"Any idea why are we stopping?" asked Harry.

Both shook their heads negatively. Curiosity got the better of Harry; he slid open the compartment door and he poked his head out. Excited murmurings could be heard in other compartments.

The train finally stopped and the lights went off suddenly.

Ron with his thin patience decided to check other compartments himself. A loud shriek, a yelp of pain and a cry of help indicated that he had unfortunately stepped on Crookshanks. The abused pet was soon helped by Hermione.

"Why did you that?" cried Hermione harshly.

"Hey, that was an accident. It's not like I intend to kill your precious cat. It's the disgusting cat that chases poor Scabbers" stated Ron.

This started yet another argument broke out between Ron and Hermione much to Harry's amusement. The cat it seemed had been responsible for most of his best friend's verbal duels as of late. He began to wonder if Ron was right in terming the cat evil.

His crazy thoughts were to put an end when a 'click' sound indicated someone had opened the compartment door. His best friends still fighting couldn't notice it until the door slid open. Even in the absence of lights Harry recognized the cloaked figure.

Harry knew for certain this was no human as it crawled into the room rather than walking. The creature's face was hidden beneath its hood. The creature whatever it was looked creepy.

It slowly raised its hand. What seemed like a simple act made Harry's stomach very sick? Harry felt he would vomit soon. The scary thing had a long, slender, grey skinny hand which looked as if; it had rotten for years in water. Harry was clearly perturbed.

As soon as the creature noticed Harry's gaze it withdrew its hands beneath its cloak. Harry noticed the creature opening its mouth before an unnatural cold swept the compartment. The small compartment it seemed was freezing and the worst affected in the room it seemed was none other than the Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry suddenly felt depressing. He felt hopeless and it seemed as if he could never be happy. He felt all his cheerful memory being sucked out. His vision blurred and everything around him seemed like dancing to his eyes. He wondered whether he had dropped his glasses somewhere. But he could feel his glasses intact on his ears.

He could hear his friends screaming his name and calling his name frantically. The last thing Harry saw was the creature lowering its hood towards his face. He collapsed and his world blacked out. Harry Potter never in his dreams would have imagined what fates had planned for him.

_________________________________________________________________

"Albus but this is a miracle. If the word gets out he would be even more famous. I can't imagine this happening" said a female voice with anxiety, fear, awe, astonishment. Harry never knew one could show so many emotions in a small sentence.

With a chuckle other voice responded, "Harry certainly has the ability to do things which seem impossible Poppy" amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"But still this is amazing. Oh! Mr. Potter you are awake" said Madam Pomfrey.

Aware of the fact that he couldn't eaves drop further Harry slowly opened his eyes. Harry recognized the Hospital wing immediately. Finding the glasses near the pillow he put it on.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked the Headmaster calmly.

"I wish I could tell something nice but I am afraid I am not allowed to speak lies" replied calmly.

Headmaster chuckled appreciatively "You have developed the ability to use your words wisely Harry. Do you remember anything before you passed out Harry?"

The mentioned person was still shocked at the words that dropped out of his mouth. Since when did he start speaking like Headmaster? He had always hated when the Headmaster spoke mysteriously.

"The last thing I remember was the creature lowering its hood and it sucked out my consciousness" replied Harry straight forward as he usually does.

"Those creatures you so nicely put are called Dementors. They are the guardians of Azkaban the Wizarding prison—"

Harry nodded his head and motioned him to continue. "Due to recent escapade by a top security prisoner they have been ordered to search anywhere they consider necessary. Unfortunately they decided to check the train and you know the rest" he finished worriedly.

Comprehending what was said he asked the question which hit his mind "But why me? No others passed out" said Harry looking for any other in the hospital. The Headmaster looked worried and answered "Due to certain tragic events in your life I'm afraid the dementors affected you the most Harry."

He nodded worriedly. He remembered someone screaming and he concluded that the scream must have been his mother's. Headmaster wished him and left the Hospital wing.

While he was thinking, a voiced screamed "What do you think you are doing Mr. Potter? Lay down this instant" ordered Madam Pomfrey.

Harry gave her a charming smile which he never knew he was capable of and did as instructed. She gave him two foul smelling potions and was muttering about reckless teenagers.

Harry gave her a mock worried look and asked "Madam Pomfrey please don't tell me you didn't miss me."

The said Mediwitch looked at him wide eyed for his shameless flirting and replied "Your charming words won't help you from the potions Mr. Potter." She wanted to look strict but her smile showed Harry was successful.

After she had left Harry was shocked at what he had done 'When did I start flirting? Merlin I was flirting with school nurse' was his last thought before the potions drifted him to dreamland.

_A small boy nearly eight years old was waiting in a chair for his Warden to arrive. He was sitting in a chair shifting uncomfortably._

_The room was full of pictures, trophies and many more fancy things which could attract kids. The child gently stood and walked around the room._

_The impressive shields and trophies got his attention. He was looking at them wide eyed; fascination and awe clearly visible in his eyes. He didn't notice the Warden behind him until the hoarse voice called "Tom, how are you doing?"_

_The child at the sudden voice turned behind to look at his Warden. The child was real cute and handsome for his age._

"_F-fine sir" the child stuttered. The Warden smiled and stepped closer to the boy "No need to be frightened Tom. You are not in trouble."_

"_I have heard lots of things about you Tom. Teachers have a very good opinion about you."_

"_Thank you, sir" replied the child with a smile._

"_But I came to know that you happened to do some strange things." When the child dulled suddenly he added "No need to feel sad for being mischievous Tom. Children usually do that."_

_The dream progressed further as the Warden said smoothing and began to behave inappropriately. As the dream progressed the child grew up and showed many signs of accidental magic. _

_The Warden it seemed was a bisexual braggart and started to abuse the child sexually. The child not knowing what to do complied. The dream continued and the child began to do magic willingly at the age of ten. The child was still abused until the Warden transferred himself when one of his encounters with Tom ended horribly._

_The child with an impressive bit of magic banished him into the wall after he forced him to undress. The dream showed the child receiving a letter from an aged wizard and went to Hogwarts._

_The dream continued and the child was at Hogwarts._

"_Tom Riddle" called a high shrill voice who had earlier introduced herself as the Charms professor._

_Tom walked highly nervous and settled on the stool. Charms professor placed a horrid looking hat on his head._

'_Well what do we have here?' said the hat in an amused tone. The child was still terrified and didn't reply._

'_My goodness what have happened to you? What has the foul creature done to you?' asked the hat._

_Tom paled. He didn't want anyone to find out what happened to him. At least not here, in this new world but the hat had found his secret. He was terrified until the hat spoke softly._

'_Don't be worried youngling I am instructed not to reveal your secrets. Your secret is safe with me.' _

_Tom relaxed but still looked worried as if he had eaten a slug. The hat continued 'You certainly have the thirst for knowledge. A passion for reading, I wonder will Ravenclaw suit you.'_

'_But you have ambition, don't you? To come out on top, to overcome everyone I know where to put you.'_

_After a second the sorting hat shouted 'SLYTHERIN'_

_Tom walked happily to the table only to be treated by several looks of disdain and loud proclamations of 'Mudblood' and 'Disgracing the house with impurity'._

_Tom looked ashamed for a reason unknown. His heart was broken and tears were threatening to fall from his eyes._

_The dream progressed as Tom topped his class and began to overpower his housemates. He became a Teacher's pet and his housemates treated him with less disdain._

_The dream progressed further as Tom found out his heritage and ruthlessly murdered hi father and grand parents. Tom created his alter ego and became Lord Voldemort to gather respect among his housemates. The dream showed where Tom split his soul into pieces called Horcruxes the darkest magic._

_The dream went further as Harry saw glimpses of how Voldemort came to power and instilled fear amongst wizards. The dream showed a tiny man telling him a secret and Voldemort laughing mercilessly._

_He broke into a huge but not lavish cottage home. He nullified several useless protection wards and constructed his own Anti Apparition ward. He had already cast the Anti Portkey ward. An impressive feat done casually and bombarded the house. _

_He dueled a man and took him down in a minute. Even though he had killed him he appreciated the man's skills. None had lasted more than few seconds in a duel with him. At least not of his age the man was young and Voldemort knew he must have had a better fate._

_If only he had accepted his offer of joining him he could have survived. Without feeling pity he calmly strode upstairs and blasted the room._

_He saw a young woman clutching his son as if her life depended on him. He warned the silly girl to move away so that he could kill his target. He never felt remorse in killing a Mudblood but one of his faithful death eaters had pleaded him to show this bitch mercy._

_He never accepted pleads from his Death eaters but this one had warned him of his possible death. He rewarded by agreeing to comply his wish. But this girl is not making it easy._

_After the girl refused to move away he killed her with two powerful words. He looked at the supposed savior of the world. The child was just as normal as any other. But he could never take chances._

_After taunting the belief of the old coot that this baby could cause his supposed demise he muttered his favorite words. The words which had never failed before did. The impossible happened, the green light as green as the kid's eyes reflected back and reduced him into nothing more than a spirit._

_The pain and suffering he experienced as the killing curse split his soul one last time before his demise was clearly visible in his scream. His steps towards immediately succeeded yet he lost his body._

_The dream ended._

Harry woke with a silent scream. He was sweating profusely. His heart was beating as fast as it could. What he saw was beyond his wildest imaginations. He had seen the entirety of his mortal enemy's life. He had a massive headache his scar it seemed was about to explode with so much of pain.

He took deep breaths. He took his wand out to cast light so that he could check out the time. It was 4.30 a.m. His heart was stilling as if some one was drumming it. He closed his eyes and slowly started to relax. His headache was bearable and his heart beat slowed down.

He cleared his mind with meditation and pushed the horrible thoughts at the back of his head thus finished the first step in occluding his mind.

He never knew Occlumency but now he did. He relaxed and came to a conclusion. He knew that he would never be the same. He knew that he would change whether good or bad he could only guess. One thing was for sure his life had never been easy and it never would.

The life of Harry Potter was nothing but a mystery.

___________________________________________________

_**Note:**_

Well yet another story.

Harry's personality should dramatically change, now that he had received Tom's memories. A person always changes after a horrible experience. On receiving Tom's memories Harry would have his personalities too, I guess. Note that he won't be evil.

Please tell me what you think, should I continue or abandon this story?

Please read and review.


	2. My thoughts Run Wild

**THE KISS OF LUCK**

_Disclaimer: I have nothing to claim as my own here. I am merely trying to enjoy myself using a brilliant Lady's hard work and if possible to amuse you as well._

_Chapter 1:My thoughts run wild  
_

If someone had been walking anywhere near the hospital wing they could have heard Harry Potter's footsteps rushing to God knows where. Alas they should have been walking there at 5 'o' clock morning. One would wonder why a person would be walking alone at such an odd hour. That was exactly what the said person had on his mind. Harry Potter had never been a morning person.

He had rushed to his early morning classes, not even bothering to grab a bite on his breakfast during several occasions due to his laziness. Why a sudden change then? A valid question perhaps to an ordinary person, even an ordinary wizard but to Harry Potter one should have expected anything possible to happen. With red eyes and a mild head ache, the after effects of practicing Occlumency for hours, well the former being the effects of lack of sleep.

Harry walked through the dim lit corridors of Hogwarts as fast his legs could carry lost in his own thoughts. He had been doing nothing but thinking and protecting his mind for last few hours. Mildly aware of his location he let out a sigh. He had been heading towards dungeon for the snakes pit, quickly thanking Gods for his luck at not being sighted by a snake or the Potions Professor himself he rushed to the entrance of his common room.

Seeing the portrait asleep soundly not even showing slight trace of waking up soon he cleared his throat loudly. The Fat Lady being disturbed so early muttered some not so nice words. He never thought a portrait could use such obscene words, if only he knew the portrait hanging at Grimauld Place. To save at least his remaining dignity he stopped her rant,

"Please forgive me for poor manners and for your rude awakening Milady" he added with a charming smile which he certainly knew would be recognized only by one person in the castle (if you don't count ghosts). "Could you let me in?"

The portrait possibly blushed and said in a kind voice an absolute opposite of what he received no less than mere seconds "Since you ask so kindly Please tell the password—"

Harry smirked inwardly and thanked Dumbledore for reminding him yesterday he said "Fortuna Major!"

The portrait nodded and with a smile let him in. As soon as he entered his mouth turned into a full blown smirk. He smiled at the thought of still having the effect and even on portraits. He took aware of his surroundings most of the room decorated lavishly with bright red. With a frown Harry thought 'It would have been nice if it had some green decorating on it'.

Quickly banishing the thought he walked towards the staircase to his dormitory. Books had been scattered in a table with a bag slightly open. Not very Slytherin to leave their belongings alone he reached his sleeve for his wand flicked it in style. The pile of books neatly arranged automatically and went in to the bag. With a satisfactory smile Harry reached his dormitory.

Pushing the door open Harry could hear loud snores of his room mates with the loudest clearly from his best friend. He reached his bed and sat there quietly for a minute. With nothing to do he took the trunk placed besides his bed and opened it with flick of his wand for the second time that day. He didn't recognize his over use of magic. He didn't remember that he never used magic to open his trunk ever before.

He grabbed Dudley's old towel, closed his trunk and reached the bathroom. After devastating his clothing he stepped into the shower and let his thoughts flow just like the water from shower. He noticed that even the curtains were filthy red. He dreaded at this thought, never once in his two years had he complained at these petty things obviously awed by the rich look of the castle. But everything in his life had been changed just in a matter of hours in his life.

And he knew why, the reason not only that he received Tom's memories but he had developed Tom's personality as well. 'A passionate kiss by an ugly dementor, a perfect recipe for adding more misery to my already miserable life' Harry thought wryly. 'Not even a dementor could withstand his charm it seems' he mentally chuckled at his thought. He had been understandably more mature than he would have ever been.

'A sixty year old psychotic killer's memories will definitely help you mature' he thought. He inwardly shuddered at this 'What if he became yet another Dark Lord? What if he became just like the one destroyed? (At least partially he added) He surely could embrace the darkness from the memories he received. Did he have the will power to withstand it? But he knew where Voldemort snapped, he knew when he became evil. He promised that he would never make the same mistakes as Tom did.

His personality had indeed changed; he had been acting more Slytherin-ish like Tom. Though he knew Tom and Voldemort are one and the same he couldn't bring himself to compare him with the monster. Tom was once an innocent child with lots of ambition but not evil who later became the monster known to the world as Voldemort. He swore that he would never become a monster.

Realizing that he had been in the shower longer than he had ever been turned off the shower dried his skin smoothly with his towel. Not that he forgot the drying charm; he loved the feeling of soft cloth over him. He quickly wrapped the towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Once he reached his trunk he grabbed a boxer and thanked God that he was not forced to wear his fat cousin's undergarments.

He spun around to see a full size mirror very close to his bed which was the common one for all the boys of the dormitory. He remembered from Tom's memories that the Slytherins had own mirrors each. He viewed his reflection he was not as thin as he once was but neither filled out. His body condition was acceptable according to his new persona. He mentally noted to do some exercises and develop some muscles.

He grabbed a shirt and a matching pant which he had bought himself this summer. He tied the knot of his red and gold tie and wore his school robe. He once again looked at the mirror and was quite satisfied with himself. He looked at his ever untamable hair and let out a sigh. He picked his wand and muttered a spell. His hair was still untamed but rather a naughty style to be precise a very fashionable and sexy hairstyle. He knew that not everyone could bring up this hair style. Who knows more about fashion and style than Tom?

Tom had once been a fanatic in fashion. But it was out of necessity; he had to appeal his housemates to earn their respect after he had discovered his filthy muggle name. Harry for once in his lifetime looked presentable. But he never knew he was more than presentable. He closed his trunk and placed it under his bed. He opened an old trunk which was used to keep his schoolbooks. He had decided never to leave his precious schoolbooks under the Dursleys' care.

The trunk was small and an old rusty one. With a snort Harry flicked his wand and the trunk though not shining was as good as a new one. Inside the trunk his books were scattered, he carefully took the new ones out and kept it safely away. The main reason for this scattering had been the odd sizes of the books, he cleaned his trunk and shrunk his books so that the books were perfectly uniform in size. Using a mild sticking charm he placed the books so that they don't scatter any time sooner.

He looked at the new books; he was desperately in need for a bag. He transfigured a parchment into a nice book bag and placed his new books, rolls of parchment, quills and ink bottles after placing an unbreakable charm on them. Transfiguring an object was always much more easy than conjuring. Conjuring takes a bit more power and the results won't be as delicate, perfect and stylish as transfigured objects. Tom always preferred style and perfect over showing strength until he became Voldemort.

Harry checked his wrist watch, it was ten past seven. Having realized that he had much time Harry went down to his common room. It was still without a single soul being the first day of the school. He sat on a comfortable couch took his Potions book out. Tom's favorite subjects were Potions, DADA and Dark Arts like a typical Slytherin. With Tom's memories Harry could brew complex potions such as the Felix Fecilis, the potion of Luck and even several dark potions.

But for a common boil cure potion he needed to study, at least to remember those things. Even for a ridiculously brilliant wizard as Tom remembering third and fourth year potions is difficult. He opened the book and immersed in it for what seemed like eternity. Many of his housemates long since awaken noticed him at the common room. But Harry didn't even notice them much less acknowledge them. But they didn't take that as an offense. Many were eying him with awe; 'if rumors were true' they thought and left him alone. Some of them felt really happy that their celebrity housemate was up and good.

Harry was undisturbed for several minutes before a high pitched "HARRY!" diverted his concentration. He turned around and stood up only to be tackled by a bushy haired girl. He was squeezed by his other best friend. He wasn't released and it looked as if he would be suffocated so he calmly yet with amusement told "Contrary to your belief Hermione I need to breathe now and then to survive" and gave her a cheeky smile.

She quickly released him and blushed very prettily all the while apologizing him profusely. Avoiding an awkward situation Harry smiled brightly and asked Hermione "Did you sleep well 'Mione?"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" she screamed "You had a nasty encounter with dementor first day at school. We had been worried so much and now you ask me slept well do you think I could sleep well when my best friend had been knocked unconscious by a dark creature?"

Harry saw concern clearly visible in her eyes. He smiled at the thought of their depth in friendship and as if unfazed by her scolding asked her clearly "I am so sorry Hermione. I never knew you cared so much, I promise next time I encounter a life threatening situation I will tell you beforehand so you won't scold me" he added with a cheeky grin.

Hermione glared at him and laughed with him few seconds later. She told him about the rumors spread throughout the school and warned him about possible humiliations. He shrugged at her warning; 'they will get to see how I react once they tease me' he thought to himself. He checked his watch and it showed twenty minutes past eight. At his stomach's angry growl he excused himself from Hermione so as to wake up his other best friend.

He reached the dormitory doors only to find Seamus and Dean at bathroom and Neville getting ready for his classes. As soon as Neville noticed Harry he smiled and nervously asked "How are you Harry? I heard about the d-dementors I am really sorry I was shivering too it was as if I would never feel happy again and- I am rambling, don't I?"

Harry smiled at his friend and replied "Not at all Neville. Thank you so much for asking it really means a lot to me. I am fine feeling really good." Neither knowing what to do next Harry noted to help his nervous friend this year. Back to the pressing matters at hand he asked Neville "Any ideas how to wake him?" pointing at Ron. Neville nervously shook his head. Harry smiled and with a swish and a cross of his wand boiling water erupted from his wand and hit his best friend.

"Oui" shouted Ron and jumped out of his bed only to fall flat on his back in the floor. Harry and Neville were laughing loudly. "Funny very funny" said Ron with a small smile on his face. "Good morning sleepy boy get ready for breakfast Hermione and I will wait for ten minutes" with that said Harry left the dormitory. Neville was still laughing while Ron was muttering and prepared quickly dreading at the thought of eating breakfast alone without his friends.

Ron joined Hermione and Harry sharp after ten minutes. Ron growled at Hermione as he saw her reading Runes book. His jaw nearly dropped when he noticed Harry with a book and Potions to be precise. "What happened to you Harry are you alright you I mean we never read at first day of the school?" questioned Ron. Hermione scowled while Harry just smiled.

"Can't give Snape a sadistic pleasure of taking points first day can we? Moreover I plan on giving Hermione a run for her first rank position in the class" replied Harry coolly.

Hermione smiled and Ron scowled "Mental. You're mental." Everyone laughed as they walked out of the portrait to reach Great Hall. When the Golden trio entered the Great Hall, Draco Malfoy Harry's arch nemesis was entertaining a bunch of Slytherins with what seemed to be a very funny story. As the trio reached near them, Malfoy did a swooning fit and there was a roar of laughter.

Hermione was muttering loud enough for Harry to hear "Ignore him. Just ignore him; it's not worth it…"

But Harry had other ideas. He started clapping very loudly, loud enough that he got the attention of the entire Great Hall. Suddenly he stopped clapping took a deep breath in and whistled. If anyone had not been watching their attention was sure on the spectacle now. Even the teachers were watching with amusement. After ensuring the whole attention was on him Harry spoke loud and clear to the silenced crowd,

"Wow. That was amazing. You were really brilliant Malfoy, why don't you try for a Cine chance?" at Malfoy's puzzled look he added "Oh! They are very famous at muggle world—"

He was rudely interrupted by Malfoy "I don't want anything to do with filthy muggles" he spat with disgust. Harry smirked menacingly; Malfoy was so easy to tease. Tell anything about muggles he will fall for the trap. He suddenly looked sad and told,

"Oh! That's really bad, what a waste of talent. May be you could go tell your daddy Malfoy to start a new company. All Wizarding Malfoy Movies, I would really help you advertise within the Wizarding World Malfoy free of charge of course. It would be a pity to see a talent like yours goes in waste. You would really make a very good Heroine."

When he finished the great hall was dead silent. After they had comprehended what he had just told the whole Great Hall roared with laughter except the snakes of course. Ron was laughing openly and Hermione tried to contain hers but failing spectacularly. Harry gave Malfoy, lop sided grin while he flushed red with embarrassment. When laughter was dying down Harry moved away from the seething Slytherin.

Pansy watching their spectacle turned against them went into damage control mode, "Hey Potter! Look behind the dementors are coming, Potter! Whoooooooo."

The Hall silenced to hear Harry's reply; Harry turned behind, changed his grin to a full blown smirk and grabbed his chest near the heart "Oh! Pansy darling, so nice of you to try and warn; you are so caring. Alas I don't take second hands."

With that said he moved quickly not even bothering to turn around as he knew what the reaction would be. The girl reddened with embarrassment while the hall once again roared with laughter. Hermione tried to look angry at him for the low blow while desperately trying not to laugh at the girl's expense. Ron had a look of confusion, clearly not understanding the cheap shot nevertheless laughing.

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table still smiling at his accomplishment. He had delivered a warning message to the Slytherins: Never mess with Potter. But he knew Malfoy as stupid as ever will charge at him once the commotion is settled. While thinking he missed the hilarious looks at the Head Table. Snape his least favorite teacher was sending daggers at him. He swore that he would get the brat back for this arrogant act. All his other teachers were looking at him with disbelief and amusement.

Potter had never fought back in verbal duels. Headmaster's eyes were twinkling with full force amusement clearly evident. McGonagall his Head of House gave him a smirk. Though she would never say out loud Harry was her favorite student, one would expect Hermione to be the teacher's favorite being the top student always but to McGonagall, she had a soft spot on Harry. His parents were her once favorites. He was a carbon copy of his father of except that he had Lily's eyes. He did just what his father would have been so proud of.

"If he could show this smartness in Studies this year—" she wondered. Little did she know that Harry would do what his father never did at his age? Newly instated Care of Magical Creatures Professor Hagrid didn't try to hide his laughter. The mysterious Defense teacher Remus Lupin smiled at the young child with calculative eyes. He knew that his cub had become a true Marauder. He knew that James would be so proud of his son.

Completely obvious to all these thoughts Harry was examining his schedule while shaking his head in disbelief. His best friends had started yet another argument over his female friend's schedule. The Twins had congratulated Harry for his 'nice show' as they so aptly put. Harry filled his plate with sausages and smashed potatoes.

He looked at his time table once again, the first lesson was Divination. Tom had never taken it he was satisfied with Arithmancy and Runes. Harry wondered what he would learn at the Art of Divination. 'Divination, here I come—' was his last coherent thought before drifting his thoughts about admiring Hogwarts' food with Ron.

_**A/N:**_

Thank you so much for spending your time reading my fiction, I owe you all a lot.

Here a Draco Harry spat hope you enjoyed it, next chapter 'The Divination Comedy'.

Please send in your reviews, anything good or bad I will take it.


End file.
